Divine Court
WORK IN PROGRESS REMEMBER, LABORJACKS MOVE YOU OUT OF THE WAY The Divine Court is the formal title for the pantheon of Elven Gods, eight in total, who have collectively birthed, raised and guided the Elven species, until their disappearance. Pantheon of the Divine Court * Lacyr * Ossyris * Ayisla * Nyrro * Scyrah * Lurynsar * Lyliss * Nyssor Archons Among the ancient myths of the Divine Court are mentions of divine servants employed by the elven gods before they left the Veld. * Shyolise - She maintained the garden within the palace of the gods for Scyrah. A guardian as well as a font for verdant life, she was depicted as a female form made of interwoven vines * Nyolise - A servant that aided Nyssor in the construction of the divine palace in the Veld, who was also credited with helping fabricate weapons wielded by the gods. * Oyross - The Sword of Ossyris * Savcyr - The Coiled Serpent of Lurynsar * Saviross - The Wisp of Nyrro * Velshes - The Spinning Lens of Lacyr * Gyvolis - The Juggernaut of Ossyris * Yavisla - The Apothecary of Lyliss * Aelwys and Aesoss - The Left and Right Hands of Ayisla, who guarded the gates to the Veld. History The Beginning In the earliest days of the world of Caen, whilst or after the gods Dhunia, and the Devourer Wurm shaped the world and filled it with life, the Sun and Moons of Caen intermingled to create arguably the greatest and wisest of Gods, the Divine Court. The Divine Court consisted of eight gods who took command over the vital cycles of life, the passage of time, and the turning of day and night and back again, and the wheel of the seasons. In time, Dhunia tired of the Wurm and so created the Hunter to drive it away. This chase took both to Urcaen, there to remain, but the Hunter, soon known as Menoth, left behind a people spawned in his likeness. They and the other earliest peoples lived in tribal barbarity, left to fend for themselves in a world that sought to feast upon them. The Divine Court stood in the fertile spiritual realm of Urcaen where existence bent to their faintest thoughts, claimed their places in it and crafted with the powers of their desires. There they created the Veld, a great forest within which they erected a palace called Lyoss, a place hard-won from the hostile wilds of the hellish elemental landscapes of Urcaen beyond. Elven artists have depicted legions of ephemeral spirits marching at Ossyris' behest to partrol the Veld's borders, where prowled an endless array of voracious spiritual beasts that would have despoiled the paradise if not driven away. Any peace the gods enjoyed was earned though constant vigilance. The Devourer Wurm stalked, going wherever others would not and where it hunted the souls that passed over to the afterlife and could gambol and devour to it's heart content. In time, the gods turned their attention upon the mirror of their realm, Caen. Over uncounted years, they refined the physical world to become pleasing to their eyes, sculpting the mountains and carving out oceans. Their creations in the mortal realm were grand but incomplete. Birth of the Elves It was Lurynsar who observed mortal souls spilling into the distant wilds of the afterlife.Their interest was drawn to the glimmers of the spiritual power left after these mortals perished, which wafted to Urcaen and there enriched the gods they praised. The Divine Court could see a void that needed filling: creatures to look back at them and praise them, to acknowledge their greatness. These souls multiplied as their tribes spread, providing a boon for their creators. Within each mortal was a spark of the divine: a soul. With great interest, the gods watch how, as mortals came together in unity, they spontaneously created new souls. Short-lived and simple unions though the were, each coupling created something new and infinite. The gods saw that such an act of creation would profit them beyond the simple vanity of worship. On hearing this discovery Lacyr followed the path of these souls back to Caen and witnessed the barbarity of their existence. Despite the cruel and unclean habits of these creatures, the gods saw the potential buried within them. The Divine Cour looked on Dhunia's children, the first being trollkin followed by ogrun, gobbers, and other wilderness races often overlooked, and Menoth's teeming progeny of humanity. They looked upon these lesser beings who could speak and sing but who were misshapen and unlovely to their eyes, and the great beings knew they could do better, and dreamed or creating something like them yet more refined. Lacyr was inspired to create her own people. Lacry, Narcissar of Ages, envisioned a deliberately sculpted species fit to inherent and subjugate the world. Lacyr accepted the mantle of creation and became Potentate of the Living after a long period of thought and consideration, weighing how to craft a singular people, one in form akin to Menoth's but superior in every way. Her creation would be the elves of Lyoss, birthed by Lacry but aided by the rest of the Divine Court, with Scyrah serving as midwife to soothe her birth pains. The Divine Court watched from beyond the mortal divide and guided the elves in their first days, teaching them law, civilization, agriculture, writing, and construction as well as the subtle arts of magic and the necessary arts of war. The Golden Era and the Empire of Lyoss The Bridge of Worlds The Cataclysm, the Time of Burning Sky The Founding of Ios The Great Malaise Exodus of the Gods XxXx The Rivening Scyrah returns to Ios The Claiming Sources * Forces of Warmachine: Retribution of Scyrah * Warmachine: Oblivion Category:Deities Category:Religion Category:Retribution of Scyrah